Please Don't Be My Valentine
by vickster51
Summary: My contribution to Darvey Valentine's Day, based on a prompt by Brittany (sbstevenson2) - "Canon or precanon. They both hate Valentine's Day and decide to do the most un-romantic date ideas, but end up having a great time. Setting is early season 8 (so after Mike and Rachel's wedding and Harvey steeping down from Managing Partner).


**Please Don't Be My Valentine**

**My contribution to Darvey Valentine's Day, based on the following prompt from Brittany ( sbstevenson2) - _"Canon or precanon. They both hate Valentine's Day and decide to do the most un-romantic date ideas (baseball game, grabbing pizza and beer) but end up having a great time."_**

**This is set somewhere very early in season 8. Mike and Rachel have recently left and Harvey is no longer Managing Partner.**

**I've not really been in a writing frame of mind recently, so hopefully this is decent enough for you all to enjoy! Thanks to everyone who continues to let me know they enjoy my writing (I'll finish the other stories, I promise). It really does mean a great deal, when I am in phases of self doubt! I read every review and will eventually respond to them all (well, the ones I am able to, so not Guest ones), so do let me know what you thought. It always motivates to keep writing. Anyway, thanks again!**

…..

**Please Don't Be My Valentine**

"No, I don't know where he's taking me, but he's always so romantic, so I'm expecting big things!"

The giggles and young laughter floated across the coffee shop, from where a group of women in their 20's were sitting on their lunch break, to Donna's table. She glanced across at them, all excitable smiles and conspiratorial laughter. It made her wonder if she'd ever acted that way. She was pretty confident that she hadn't, but she couldn't begrudge them their excitement. It was that time of year after all.

She'd never enjoyed Valentine's Day and not just when, like now, she was single. The need to focus on one day and weigh it down with all of your romantic expectations had never appealed to her. If your relationship was dependent on one days' affection and attention, you had problems.

It didn't help that she wasn't in the happiest of places in her life either at the moment. It was her least favourite time of the year, as the cold and rain of winter seemed to weigh the world down and on top of that, her closest friends were gone. She couldn't blame Rachel and Mike for leaving, for venturing out to forge their own path somewhere new, but she already missed them and it had only been a few weeks; weeks where so much had changed and yet other things seemed destined to stay the same.

Her mind wandered back to memories of her friends' wedding and in particular, her time on the dance floor. Yes, she'd twirled around with Mike and Louis and swayed around the floor with Rachel, but it was her dances with Harvey that had stayed with her long after the party had ended. There'd been something else between them that night, or she'd thought there had been. The natural connection that had been present from the moment they met had seemed heightened that night. Whether it had been because of all the emotional upheaval they'd been through in recent months, or whether it had been a result of the reality that their friends were leaving, she couldn't be sure, but it had felt as though something was about to change. Yet, weeks later, here she was, in exactly the same place.

With a sigh, she picked up her bag and made the short walk back to the office, already wanting the day to be over. Only a few hours to go, she thought to herself.

…

Harvey could tell Donna was not at her best these days. She smiled less often, sighed more and the sparkle in her eyes had dimmed in recent weeks. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know she was missing Rachel and Mike, probably because he was too. Not having Mike to exchange a joke with, share a beer with, or work alongside, had been hard for him. He knew he'd miss his friend, but he'd perhaps underestimated just how much.

Having skipped breakfast, he was starving by the time he made his way outside to buy his regular bagel and coffee, only to almost bump in to Donna as he turned to head back inside the building. Her mind was elsewhere than looking where she was going and she let out a gasp at the collision.

"Sorry! I'm…..oh….Harvey, it's you."

"Don't sound too disappointed." His eyebrow rose to accompany the smirk.

With a sigh, Donna shook her head. "I'm sorry Harvey. I was miles away."

"Anywhere nice?"

"Not really. Just thinking."

He could tell there was more to her mood, but that she was not willing to share, so he dropped it, as they headed inside, riding the elevator up with a group from one of the other businesses in the building, whose conversation filled the space of the small moving box.

"You haven't planned anything, Rich?! Not even a card?!"

The young guy in front of Harvey simply shrugged at the horrified questioning from his female colleague. "It's bullshit. Why bother?" In response, another of the group chuckled. "Let us know on Monday how that strategy works out, if your girlfriend hasn't murdered you by then, that is!"

Valentine's Day. Harvey had to admit, he'd barely registered the date due to all of the chaos both leading up to and after his friends' departure, but a comment from a client that morning drifted back in to his mind. It was Friday 13th. Not only would superstitious people like his client be expecting the world to explode, that also meant that tomorrow was Valentine's Day.

He glanced in Donna's direction, finding her checking her afternoon calendar on her phone. Could this be another reason why she seemed less herself? Yet, he knew Donna. They'd shared many conversations over the years about how stupid all the Valentine's Day fuss was.

Once the group had poured out of the elevator a few floors below, he chuckled quietly.

"What's funny?"

"Them," he replied, inclining his head in the direction of the closing doors. "All the fuss and drama over one day."

Donna smiled. She remembered all the conversations they'd had over the years about how pointless a day Valentine's was. It seemed they both still had that in common.

"Over commercialised sentiment has never appealed to me either," she replied, as they exited the elevator on the 50th floor.

"No plans then?"

He wasn't sure where the question had come from, but it had left his mouth before he'd even realised he was saying it. Donna paused momentarily on the walk down the corridor, a little surprised by the question.

"If you mean besides laundry and a good book, then no, no plans."

She considered asking him the same question, but knew that if she was being honest, she didn't want to know the answer. They'd reached her office now and as she moved inside, Harvey hovered by the door.

"How about we do something?"

He could hear the voice in his head telling him that he was crazy, but it was too late now.

"Us…..?" He could see the confusion on Donna's face.

"Yeah, the Anti-Valentine's Day!"

Donna stared at him. She was usually so good at reading him, but his suggestion was so unexpected that it had thrown her.

"And what would that entail?"

Leaning against the doorframe, he tilted his head in thought. "I don't know yet. Anything not repackaged with hearts and false sentiment at inflated prices."

Donna couldn't help but laugh. "That will be a challenge. Have you seen it out there? It's a flowers and chocolates explosion!"

He smiled and took a couple of steps inside, pushing down the memory of her arms winding around his neck in the very spot he was now standing in, not too long ago.

"Seriously Donna. It's been a strange few months with Mike and Rachel leaving and….everything. It could be fun. What do you say?"

She still wasn't sure how wise it was to agree. Her and Harvey were still trying to get back to normal, whatever normal for them even was, but there was a genuine openness to his manner and kindness in his eyes, that pulled her in. As she'd once admitted to him, she always found it hard to say no to Harvey Specter.

"Alright. You have yourself a deal."

"Good. Let me think of some suggestions," he replied, turning to leave.

"You have something in mind?"

"Maybe, but let me know if you do." With that, he was out of the door and down the corridor.

…..

Sitting down at his desk, he swivelled the chair to face the window and the view that he'd missed in recent months. Giving up Managing Partner to Robert had been easier than he'd wanted to admit, but now, as he found himself sitting at his desk in his old office, he knew it had been the right outcome. Donna had been right as always. He hadn't enjoyed it at the top of the mountain. It just wasn't him.

With an afternoon clear of meetings, he set his mind to a very different task. He needed a plan for tomorrow. He knew what Donna enjoyed and all of those could qualify as a valid Valentine's Day plan – theatre, dinner, shopping on 5th Avenue. No, he didn't to think of something she'd never choose to do and therefore something no one trying to impress her on Valentine's Day would dream of suggesting to her.

He was lost in thought when his mobile buzzed on the desk. Seeing the caller ID, he smiled as he answered.

"Bored of Seattle already? I expected you'd last a couple more weeks Mike."

His friend chuckled in response. "Sorry to disappoint you buddy, but everything's good out here. We're finally starting to settle in."

"Good to know, I suppose."

Mike smiled to himself. He missed his friends and Rachel had suggested to him that he keep in regular touch with Harvey. She sensed he'd be missing Mike more than he'd ever want to admit.

"So who's the lucky woman for tomorrow's charm?"

With a groan, Harvey rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. This type of conversation, he didn't miss.

"Really Mike? You call to check on my Valentine's Day plans?! Shouldn't you be focussed on your own?"

"Oh that's all handled. Dinner at the best restaurant in Seattle and a bag I've seen Rachel staring longingly at in a store was pass on the way to work."

"Wouldn't an umbrella be a better gift for Seattle living, than a bag?"

"Funny, Harvey. Don't think I haven't noticed the attempt to deflect the conversation away from you."

With a sigh, Harvey gave in. He knew Mike wouldn't quit. He was like a dog with a bone in scenarios like this. It was better to get the abuse out of the way, so he could get on with his afternoon.

"I'm doing something with Donna."

"You're what now?" He could tell that that was the last thing Mike had expected him to say.

"It's our Anti Valentine's Day protest. We've both always thought it was a stupid concept, so…."

"….you're taking a stand against romance and consumerism together? Interesting…." The amusement was dripping from Mike's words and Harvey cursed his friend for deciding to call on today of all days.

"Just don't Mike. We're two friends, choosing to spend some time away from this place together. You used to do that with Donna plenty of times."

Mike considered his response. He'd already been pretty direct with both of them about his thoughts on their relationship. He didn't want to push it, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity for a little dig.

"I did…..Not quite the same though is it? You already know what I think, Harvey."

His friend groaned quietly. "If that's everything, I have things to do."

"What, like plan your Donna day? Hey, that'd be a great name for it! Thank me later."

"I'm hanging up."

With that, Harvey ended the call, shaking his head. Maybe he didn't miss Mike that much after all.

As a thought popped in to his mind, he picked up the desk phone receiver and pressed Donna's extension.

"What are your thoughts on baseball?"

"Harvey….you know I have no thoughts on baseball?"

"So it doesn't say Valentine's Day to you?"

She chuckled. "No. Boring is the first word that comes to mind."

He smiled. She may think she knew everything, but this only proved how wrong she was about some subjects.

"Excellent," he replied, before hanging up.

Donna sighed, as she put down the phone, already questioning her decision to go along with this idea.

…..

It was a little later that afternoon when Donna's mobile started to ring, shaking her focus from the documents she'd been reading. She considered letting it go to voicemail, until she saw who was calling. She'd let a lot of her old friendships slip in recent years and had been trying in recent months to change that.

"Julia, how are you? Are we still on for next week's drinks?"

The voice on the other end of the line laughed lightly.

"I'm fine Donna and yes to drinks, but I was wondering if you'd be free tomorrow morning at all?"

Donna was surprised by the question. Julia wasn't a big fan of last minute plans, so this was a question she'd never have expected from her.

"I have plans with a friend tomorrow Julia, although I'm not clear yet what those plans are."

"A friend….? On Valentine's Day…..? Is it a guy?"

"Yes, a friend. What do you need help with?"

Julia smiled, noticing the lack of an answer to her other questions. "You mentioned that I should let you know about getting involved at the homeless shelter I volunteer at. We've had a few last minute drop-outs for tomorrow's breakfast service. I assume I can blame Valentine's Day for that, so I was hoping I could rope you in for a few hours, but if you're busy…."

Donna cut her off before she could finish. "Stop there Julia. I'd love to help and I'm sure Harvey would too. Just let me know all the details of when you need us."

"Really?! That's wonderful! You're a lifesaver, Donna. I'm so grateful." There was a pause, before Julia's tone dropped to a more conspiratorial one. "So it is a male friend…"

"If you still want us to show up Julia, you'll stop right there!"

With a laugh, her friend gave in. She'd come to her own conclusions in the morning.

…..

The sound of his alarm caused Harvey to groan the next morning. He didn't think he'd ever been up this early unless he hadn't been to bed the night before.

When Donna had appeared in his office the previous afternoon to throw in her own part of their day's plan, he'd been surprised. She'd never mentioned volunteering before and it certainly wasn't something he'd have thought of to suggest, but he could see that helping her friend was important to her, so he'd agreed without a second thought.

The result was that he found himself under his shower at 5:30 a.m., attempting to wake himself up, when his natural instinct was to go back to bed and he clearly still looked tired when he arrived at the shelter an hour later, to find Donna waiting for him, wrapped up in her warm winter coat and scarf.

"You look thrilled to be here, Harvey." The amusement in her voice was clear.

"What can I say? I'm not an early morning person."

He may look tired, but Donna couldn't fail to notice how good he looked. She rarely saw Harvey in casual clothes and she always enjoyed the visual. Wearing dark blue jeans and a cream top under a light blue pullover, beneath his wool coat, he looked younger and she found herself wishing she could see him look like this more often. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she nodded towards the entrance.

"Shall we?"

"After you," he replied with a smile.

…..

Harvey watched as a woman of similar age to Donna hurried over to them, greeting Donna with a hug.

"Thank you so much for this, Donna."

"Of course! I said I'd be interested in volunteering here, so what better time to start. And Julia, this is Harvey."

Julia turned to Harvey and smiled. "Good to meet you, Harvey. Thanks for signing up for this, especially this early in the morning."

"No problem. Happy to help."

The morning passed quickly, as breakfast foods were prepared and cooked in bulk, ready for the doors to open at 8 a.m. Working side by side in the kitchen, Harvey glanced to Donna.

"I assumed you'd done this before."

"I've wanted to for a long time, but it's never quite worked out. There's always been something else keeping me busy."

He considered the comment. "You mean the office," he responded, an edge of guilt to his voice, knowing that a lot of times in the past, it would have been more accurate to say it had been him keeping her focus from anything outside the firm's walls.

Donna met his gaze. "It's kept all of us pre-occupied the last few years." She could see the guilt behind his eyes and offered him a smile and squeezed his arm gently. "I don't regret it, Harvey."

Before either of them could say more, Julia called Donna away to help prepare the area where they'd serve the food to people once the doors opened, leaving Harvey alone with his thoughts.

…..

As the morning's service was coming to an end a few hours later, Harvey watched Donna chatting away to the people who passed her in the line to be served; her ability to put a smile on every face so easily, never failed to impress him. She seemed to lift the mood of those she spoke to so effortlessly. He was so caught up in watching her from his place back in the kitchen, helping clear up, that he didn't notice Julia's approach.

"She's amazing, isn't she?"

She'd caught Harvey off balance and they both knew it. He laughed lightly. "I won't argue with that, Julia," he replied with a smile.

Donna's friend considered the man next to her. She'd heard about him over the years and having had the chance to watch them together this morning, it was clear to her that there was more between the pair than they were going to admit. If she could help give them a little nudge she wasn't going to miss her opportunity. What sort of friend would she be otherwise?

"I'm sure she'd love to know you think so."

Harvey glanced at her and she simply winked, before walking over to thank some of the other volunteers. He let out a sigh, before his eyes searched out Donna on the other side of the room, talking freely with those around her. Despite how early they'd been up, she looked stunning to him. He rarely saw her out of her office wardrobe and he was enjoying the change. She'd chosen a pair of dark jeans, with leather ankle boots and a dark green cowl neck jumper, tying her hair up, so it wouldn't get in the way during the morning. He'd always found her beautiful, right from the moment he'd met her and that had never changed. He'd just tried to stop thinking about it.

The realisation that this Anti Valentine's Day might not have been the best suggestion started to dawn on him. Everything had been so turbulent between them recently, from her new role and his attitude to that first request, to the latest emergencies at the office, to Paula….The thought of her and the choices he'd made that year with regards to her made him feel shit these days, as well as incredibly stupid and he pushed the thoughts away. Today was about making sure he and Donna were okay again. The only problem was that he wasn't sure what that meant anymore. His mind filled with the memories of Mike and Rachel's wedding and how being around her that night had made him feel. He was in trouble and he knew it.

…..

"So what now?"

They'd said their farewells to Julia and were now back on the street outside the shelter, a little after 11 a.m.

"I'm assuming it involves baseball after your question yesterday?"

Harvey grinned. "It does. I might even get you to change your mind on the boring comment you made too."

"We'll see about that."

Harvey's enthusiasm for most team sports was something that had always amused her over the years. He was like a big kid sometimes when it came to his favourite teams and over the years he'd sometimes tried to get her to come to a game. Then Mike had come along and let her off the hook. She'd never admit it to Harvey, but she was happy to keep him company if that's what he needed until he grew used to Mike's absence.

"Hey, this is Anti Valentine's Day remember and I'm guessing a baseball game would never be on your list for the day."

She shrugged. "Probably not, although I never say never. Where are we heading?"

"Penn Station," he replied, as he hailed a cab.

"We're getting the train?"

He smirked. "You were expecting a car to take us? That sounds rather fancy for today doesn't it? A bit too predictable?"

She smiled. "You gave Ray the day off, didn't you?"

"That's between him and me, Donna."

She laughed, as she slipped in to the back of the waiting cab. Knowing Harvey thought the day was ridiculous, but had made sure that his driver was able to spend the day with his wife, only reminded her of how caring he was, even if he tried to hide it from most people who came in to contact with him.

…

As they took their seats a couple of hours later, Donna couldn't help laughing. "Well, I have to admit Harvey, this is not where I'd expected to be sitting at a Mets game!"

From their seats up in the gods, the field looked a long way down below, although the giant screen was directly across from them to help with seeing exactly what was happening.

"Well, I figured I needed to do the exact opposite of what I'd have arranged if I'd been trying to impress someone on Valentine's Day, or any day for that matter."

Donna chuckled. He had a point. If a date had brought her to a baseball game and then proceeded to say they were in the least comfortable seats, she'd have been less than impressed. Romantic it wasn't.

"So, I'm curious. What's the opposite of this then? Where would Harvey Specter normally be in this stadium?"

He leaned back in his seat, arms around his head, as he tried to get comfortable in the reduced amount of space. "You really need to ask, Donna? We both know you know the answer to that. Best seats in the house, with hospitality thrown in."

She smiled. She'd arranged many a gift for clients of tickets to games over the years and she knew he was more than capable of impressing with the access he had. Rachel had once told her how Mike hadn't stopped talking about the game he'd gone to with Harvey to celebrate their engagement. She'd joked that you'd have thought it had been Harvey he'd been engaged to, rather than her, the way he'd raved about it for days afterwards.

"Well, if you want me to change my mind on this sport, you better start with the rules."

He nodded. "Challenge accepted!"

…..

Mid-way through the game, which she'd discovered was a charity game, due to it being off-season, Donna returned with much needed refreshments, passing Harvey a hot dog and a beer. This was another first for them and she had to admit she was having a good time. It made a change from fancy dinners and expensive wine and she wondered why they hadn't done it before. She'd often accompany Louis to the ballet, or theatre and even Mike had come along with her when Rachel had been busy with her mother. Yet, there seemed to have always been a line with her and Harvey that they rarely crossed, although as she'd not been shy of pointing out during their argument in the lobby not that long ago, all the lines that had started to blur over the years. It now seemed strange to her that this one, of spending free time together wasn't as blurry as the others. Maybe that had been safer, she thought, as she met his relaxed smile, as she took her seat.

"Admit it, you're enjoying this more than you thought you would," he challenged playfully, before taking a bite from the hot dog.

"Fine, I admit it, although I'm not a fan of these seats. You're not allowed to complain about a theatre seat ever again!" Taking a bite of her hot dog, she groaned. "Why is junk food so good? It's cruel."

Harvey laughed. "You sound like Marcus. He can go through at least three of those during one game!"

Donna smiled. Harvey's bond with his brother had been one of the first glimpses she'd had in those early days of his kinder side, of how much he cared for those important to him.

"How is Marcus and his family?"

"He's good. The restaurant's doing so well now, he's thinking about opening another one."

"That's great, Harvey. You must be proud. He's come a long way."

Harvey nodded. "I worried he wouldn't make it work, but he proved everyone wrong."

"You always believed he could do it, Harvey."

"Maybe. If he does get serious about another location, maybe I'll think about investing. I'd like to do it properly this time."

Donna nodded, knowing he was referring to Forstman's money and the hold it had had over both brothers, even when Marcus had been unaware of it. "I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

Wanting to lighten the mood a little, Harvey turned to her. "So, seeing as you didn't know the rules to this sport before today Donna, were there no high school jocks in Donna Paulsen's youth?"

She laughed, taking a sip from her beer. "I was a theatre geek at school Harvey, who loved literature and the piano. I wasn't on the cheerleading team, if that's what you mean!"

Harvey raised his eyes at the comment.

"God, you're picturing that in your head aren't you?" With a laugh, she slapped his arm playfully.

"I'm sure one of the guys would have been more than happy to explain the rules of the game to you, had you shown some interest," he vollied back, enjoying the easy banter that they'd shied away from in recent years.

"Oh really? I take it, that includes you?"

"Maybe."

"Teenage Harvey Specter. I genuinely can't imagine it!"

"That's probably a relief to be honest," he answered with a laugh.

Donna laughed again, something he'd not heard much of recently. Maybe the day was exactly what they both needed.

…

As they exited the stadium at the end of the game, Harvey couldn't help but laugh at Donna, carrying her foam finger with pride. He was grateful that's all she'd bought, narrowly avoiding her buying him a cap of the opposing team. He'd have never been able to show his face here again if he'd been seen out and about with one of those!

They caught the train back in to Manhattan in the late afternoon. Harvey knew what he had planned for dinner, but it was too early for that, so he turned to Donna. "We have a few hours to kill, so any suggestions? No candy hearts, flowers, or chocolates, remember."

Donna took a moment to think. "It's Saturday, so there's a few nice craft markets in Midtown. I do need to find a gift for my mom for her birthday. Not the most exciting plan, I know."

"Seems fine to me. Lead the way."

Despite the late hour, some of Donna's favourite markets stayed open to catch the early evening crowd and Harvey found himself in a small square, filled with stalls selling everything from fruit, soaps, to arts and crafts. Donna wandered from stall to stall, deep in thought and he found it fascinating to watch how seriously she was taking the task, determined to find the perfect gift for her mother and he knew the moment she'd spotted something, by the way her face lit up in excitement.

Following her over to the stall she was standing in front of, she was picking up various wooden chopping board, each carved with a different design. Donna glanced in his direction. "She was moaning on the phone last week, that Dad had ruined her chopping board. I think he borrowed it as part of a DIY project and it didn't end well, for the project, or the chopping board."

Harvey smiled. He had been pleased when she'd told him that her parents had managed to work things out. His parents failed marriage had always filled him with sadness, so it had been nice to hear that some people managed to find their way back to one another.

As Donna continued to choose, he wandered along the rows of stalls, until one caught his eye and he was paying for his own gift when Donna reached his side a few minutes later.

"What did you find?"

He held up the ceramic pot, which was embedded with shells of various sizes. "We used to collect shells on the beach when we were kids on holiday. Mom used to keep them. From memory, she decorated one of her paintbrush holders with them. It just reminded me of her."

He looked a little embarrassed at the sentiment. "I'm sure she'll love it, Harvey."

He nodded, slipping it in to the bag, before they continued on, his hands in his pockets.

"I'm so pleased things are good between you and you Mom, Harvey."

He smiled. "I have you to thank for that."

Shaking her head, Donna pulled her scarf tighter around her, as the wind blew through he hair, making he wish she'd kept it tied up. "You got on the plane that day Harvey. You were ready."

"That may be true, but you helped me to be ready. I'm not sure I'd have made it on my own."

His words meant a great deal to her and not wanting to try and argue the details, she simply smiled. She was sure he'd have found his way back home eventually, but if she'd helped him, then that made her happier than she could express.

As they made their way out of the park an hour later, a man selling single red roses stopped them. "Can I interest you in a rose for the lovely lady?"

Harvey drew in an awkward breath, as he heard Donna's quiet laughter beside him. "We're good, thank you," she replied on his behalf, walking ahead of him.

"Maybe next time," he whispered to the man as he passed, leaving the man curious as to the couple he'd just encountered.

…

In the spirit of doing the opposite of what they'd normally do if this had been a date, they decided to walk. All Donna knew was that they were heading uptown and as the day had seen them talk more personally than they had in years, she was more than happy to wander along, enjoying the early evening New York buzz. They weren't far from Radio City Music Hall, when a couple of tourists stopped them for directions. They were lucky to have stopped Donna, who was able to tell them exactly where they needed to go.

As she talked, a woman caught Harvey's eye. She was sitting on the sidewalk, trying to sell her handmade goods to passers by. It was what she was selling that made Harvey smile and checking Donna was still occupied, he wandered over, made a purchase and slipped it in to his bag from the market. Donna hadn't even noticed.

"Where were they needing to go?"

"The Walter Kerr Theatre," she replied. "It's that bit further away than some of the other theatres, so I think they wanted to make sure in plenty of time before the show starts."

"Well, they couldn't have picked a better person to ask about theatre."

She smiled, before raising an eyebrow. "Unlike your brother would have, I didn't eat three hot dogs this afternoon, so does this plan of yours include dinner?"

Harvey nodded. "We're not far away. Don't worry."

Donna stopped. "Wait a minute. This is meant to be Anti Valentine's Day and you're taking us to dinner in a restaurant filled with hearts?"

Harvey pretended to be wounded by her words. He simply continued to walk on. "Did I say anything about a restaurant? I guarantee you there will be no hearts where we're going. The whiskey is very good though."

Donna continued to be puzzled as they walked, filling the time with talk about their families, in a way they'd been unable to when Harvey barely saw his. It made a refreshing change.

After a while, Harvey stopped. "You still haven't worked it out have you? It's time to take note of the date and time again, to record that I've outwitted the mighty Donna Paulsen once again."

Narrowing her eyes, Donna let out a huff, which made him want to laugh. "As it happens so rarely, I'll allow it. Just don't get used to it."

Looking around her, she paused. She'd been so caught up in their conversation that she hadn't really been paying attention to where they were walking, only to now find them on a very familiar stretch of road.

"You have got to be kidding me?!"

Across the street was the firm, the office building more familiar to them both than almost anywhere else in the city. Harvey was already crossing the street, as she hurried to catch up.

"The office, Harvey? Really?"

Standing by the revolving door, his grin stretched from ear to ear. "No Valentine's Day restaurant, no hearts, chocolates, or flowers and no annoying couples pretending they are enjoying themselves."

Donna shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't deny that this was the least Valentines Day appropriate location he could have picked yet ironically it seemed perfect for them.

"And the whiskey is very good," she responded, echoing his words from earlier.

"You bet your ass it is," he shot back.

"What about food?"

Harvey nodded in the direction of the lobby. "I've got it covered and it seems to have arrived right on time."

As they made their way in to the lobby, Donna started to laugh, recognising one of the regular delivery drivers from the shitty Thai place they'd ordered from over the years. Harvey took the bags from the young man, after paying him and offering him a sizeable tip.

"Thanks very much. Sorry to see you both have to work tonight. I bet this is the last place you want to be."

Harvey smiled. "It's actually not so bad." His eyes met Donna's and she returned his smile. It was more than an office building to them. It was somewhere they had helped build, where they had created a special family and had filled the space with over a decade of memories, some good, some bad, but all of them meaningful and all of which paved the way for them to be standing right here. Together. It struck Donna that this was perhaps the most special place they could be on Valentine's Day.

"Did someone mention they were hungry?"

She looked to Harvey and smiled. "Yes and don't think you're stealing my spring rolls."

He rolled his eyes in response. "I ordered extra."

….

The firm was in darkness as they arrived on the 50th floor. Weekends often saw late nights in the final days of a deal, but it seemed that Valentine's Day falling on a weekend had emptied the place that evening. Harvey couldn't say he was surprised. He'd have been more shocked if someone had been there.

"Your office?"

Donna considered the question, before responding. "Yours. Good food deserves good music."

He smiled and they made their way down the corridor.

"Do you think anyone else is here?"

"I doubt it," he answered, opening his office door and proceeding to set the take away cartons on the coffee table.

Donna smiled at their surroundings. "I've missed this office. It didn't feel right when it was anyone else's."

"Yeah, me too. Robert is welcome to the other one. It'll always be Jessica's to me anyway."

Donna took a seat on the couch and nodded. She had been relieved when Robert took control of the firm. Harvey may have always thought it was the big prize at the end of the road for him career-wise, but she knew it hadn't made him happy and had been glad he'd accepted that too.

As Donna moved to pour the scotch, Harvey moved to the record player in the corner. "Any requests. I'd have suggested my Miles Davis, but it skips after someone scratched it….." Glancing back at her over his shoulder, he delighted in seeing her scrunch up her face in annoyance.

"I'd buy you another one, if I didn't already know you'd say it wasn't the same. Keep that up and I'll "accidently" deflate one of those balls over there."

Without making further comment, despite all the comebacks that sprang in to his mind, he reached for his favourite of his father's records and set the needle against the vinyl, the comforting sounds of his father's saxophone filling the space around them.

He'd enjoyed today. It had been the perfect day, although if he were being truly honest, no matter what they did, it would have been perfect just spending time with Donna.

Taking a seat next to her, he reached for his scotch, before clinking it with hers. "So, successful day?"

"Absolutely. No fluffy, sugary sentiment anywhere. We did well."

He nodded. "Well, we are a perfect team."

Donna looked up from her glass and met his gaze. He wore the same expression he'd had across the altar from her at Mike and Rachel's wedding and she felt her stomach tighten. She was in trouble and she knew it. Clearing her throat, she reached for the food, finding all of their favourite items, including extra spring rolls, as promised.

As they started to eat, Harvey had to admit, it really wasn't shitty at all. The name had simply stuck after he'd tried to moan about her not wanting to order from anywhere else. "Have you ever eaten here?"

Donna frowned.

"As in at this place, instead of ordering it?"

With a laugh, she shrugged. "I don't even know if you can eat-in there. I've never been there! You?"

"Nope. Maybe we should find out one night."

Donna looked up again. Had that been Harvey suggesting a date? To the shitty Thai place?

"Maybe we should," she replied, her tone even, determined not to give anything away, when she had no idea what he was thinking.

She'd enjoyed today. It had been the perfect day, although if she were being truly honest, no matter what they did, it would have been perfect just spending time with Harvey.

Her eyes caught the photograph on the wall of Harvey watching his mother paint. She was still sorry he'd lost the original. One day she was determined to see it hanging on his wall again. He followed her eyes to the image and smiled. He remembered her helping him to hang it that night he'd arrived back in the city. Seeing her smile, he decided to bring up something he'd been nervous about. Yet, today, he felt more confident. Time to take some risks.

"My mom's coming to the city in a couple of weeks. She's bringing some students for the day to go to MoMa. I'm planning on meeting her for dinner. I wondered if….if you'd like to come with me…?"

Donna's head whipped back round, away from the photo, to meet Harvey's slightly nervous expression. She was rarely speechless, but she was. Over the years, she'd wondered if she'd ever meet his mother and what it would mean if he asked her to and now here they were and she still found herself unsure what it meant, or what she even wanted it to mean. All those questions aside, she knew what her answer was.

"I'd like that very much Harvey. If she won't mind…"

He offered her his softest smile. "I think she'd love to meet you, Donna."

His voice was lower, in the tone she'd always liked to tell herself was reserved for her and she felt her stomach tighten in the way it did on the few occasions she'd found herself across from him in a moment like this, whether on her couch after narrowly avoiding prison, side by side in this very office, as his hand held hers, or more recently, as they danced at their friends' wedding.

Harvey could feel it too and the way the world seemed to disappear outside of the room. It was just Donna, him and his father's music. Nothing else seemed to exist. He wasn't sure why he'd suggested this day anymore, but he knew things had changed between them. He'd known for months and after he'd arrived home the night of the wedding, he'd not been able to shake it and sitting here in his office, with her, on their supposed day boycotting romance, he didn't want to try and get back to normal anymore. What did that even mean for them anyway?

Time to take a risk, to jump and see if she jumped with him.

As he stood up, Donna looked away, déjà vu from the night he'd run away from her apartment flooding her mind. She was therefore surprised when he held out his hand to her.

She didn't need to ask. She knew the question without words being exchanged and without a word she took his hand as she stood up, letting him pull her in to his arms, just as he'd done only a few weeks ago. Harvey let out the breath he'd been holding, as he felt her step in to his arms, his fingers interlinking with hers, as his other hand found its natural place on her lower back. Closing his eyes, he took time to just savour the moment, to feel her next to him, her hair against his cheek and her perfume filling his senses.

Donna let her other hand move over his back, the soft feel of the cashmere pullover against her fingertips, until her hand settled between his shoulder blades. Their world had shifted and she'd not been sure if she was the only one who'd noticed; whether anything could change. Yet, in this moment, she knew not only that it could, but that he felt it too.

"Harvey….." Her voice was quiet and a little shaky.

"Yeah?"

"I think we're failing at Anti Valentine's Day….."

He smiled, as his eyes met hers. "I'm okay with that? You?"

She gave the smallest of nods, as her eyes unconsciously fell to his lips and he didn't wait a moment longer, his lips capturing her own, in the softest of kisses. He could no longer hear the music. All he could focus on was Donna and how right this felt, as both her hands moved through the hairs against the nape of his neck.

Donna could barely breathe and drew a shaky breath when they broke briefly apart a few moments later, as her forehead rested against Harvey's. There was no going back from this moment and she suddenly felt terrified, until she met his eyes. He wasn't running away this time and all she could see was how much he loved her. It brought tears to her eyes. She didn't have the words, so instead she kissed him again, feeling the curve of his smile against her lips, before he deepened it.

They remained in each other's arms, as the record continued to play, the music wrapping them in their little bubble, until it reached the end of the final track.

Harvey was the one to speak first. "So I didn't have anything else planned for today."

Donna smiled, her hands moving to his chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath her fingertips. "Time we went home then,' she murmured softly.

"We?" The playful smirk had returned to his face and she laughed at how crazy this was, how all it had taken for things to change was for them to spend some time together.

"Well, you can stay here if you want to."

"Not a chance."

With a last kiss, Donna reached for her coat and scarf, letting Harvey help her put it on, his hands lingering against her arms.

She'd reached the door, before he called her name, causing her to turn back. Putting on his coat, he made his way over to her, bag from the market in his hand.

"What?"

He reached in to the bag as he made it to her side in the doorway. "Seeing as we already failed at Anti Valentine's Day," he murmured, retrieving a handmade pink flower, complete with green stem and leaves. From the feel of it in her hand, it was made from a thick card, yet had been folded, so carefully, in to the perfect shapes.

"When did you…?"

"When you were stopped for directions. A lady was selling them."

Donna looked from the paper flower in her hand to the man beside her, who she knew would always be beside her in life, no matter what lay ahead of them. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Her kiss was all too brief for Harvey's liking, but her next words made him smile. "Let's go home."

As his hand found hers, they walked down the corridor together. It had taken them long enough to get here. Now it was time to see what came next.

...

_That's all for this one shot. Thanks to Brittany for the prompt. I'm not a huge fan of the day, so it really appealed to me! Also, I made the baseball game a charity one, as I know they wouln't be playing the season in February. As for the flower, that's from my last trip to NYC, when I passed a lovely lady selling them and bought one. It's sitting in a mug on my bookshelf as I write this. I'll post a photo on Twitter for anyone curious. Thanks again for reading! :)_


End file.
